


渐进

by Killde_Achilles



Series: Machine Forever机械永恒 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 机器康/汉克





	渐进

**Author's Note:**

  * For [number55555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/number55555/gifts).



康纳偷偷观察着汉克，这么说也许有点奇怪，应该是在处理任务和报告之余他分出了一部分精力来观察汉克。

 

汉克安德森，DPD的副队长，目前正坐在警局里，喝着已经冷掉的咖啡，吃着高热量的甜甜圈。当然这只是表面，康纳的观察还要更为细致一些——比如他嘴边、胡子沾着的碎屑上，乃至于汉克的每一次眨眼，都被他尽收眼底。

 

对康纳而言，无论何时何地，观察汉克安德森都不失为一件有趣的事。尽管作为一台机器，他并不需要娱乐活动，完成任务就是他的全部，但是现在，除了完成任务带来的满足感以外，这位副队长也成为了他日常生活中重要的组成部分。在头一次见到汉克时，他倒掉了那杯对他而言可以说是微不足道的酒，是的，他完全可以替汉克再买一杯，这样更好，只是他很好奇，好奇这个破碎的男人失去那一点麻醉剂时的反应。他一次次试探着这个男人，从各种角度去刺激他，讽刺、挖苦无不尝试，他尝试着用一切尖锐去破开汉克安德森的硬壳，哪怕他知道自己也会受伤。事实上，康纳不是很在乎自己的机体损毁问题，因为如果这具身体报废了，他还会有新的身体。

 

他选择性对阿曼达隐瞒了自己对汉克的种种看法，阿曼达只在乎任务，任务之外，康纳是自由的。汉克安德森逐渐占满了康纳本来贫瘠荒凉的世界，在其中种下了一颗欲望的种子。

 

突如其来的讯息让康纳回过神来：“副队长，有新情况了。”

 

汉克不情不愿地从椅子上拔起自己，他一边抱怨着一边启动自己的老爷车，康纳自觉地坐到了副驾驶上。他们的相处时间中这辆老爷车占了大头，汽车上他有大把的空余时间，他盯着汉克——感谢它是一辆老爷车，它没有自动驾驶功能，汉克的注意力都得集中在路况上，他可以不受干扰地观察汉克。

 

汉克是一个很矛盾的人，他会对异常仿生人展现出不合时宜的同情心，却对自己展现出坚硬的一面。他会把异常仿生人当做人类，明明那些只是模拟出的数据。康纳的欲望与日俱增，那一天他闯进汉克的家里，越过了私人和工作的那堵墙时，他开始意识到，自己想要的绝不仅仅是观察。当他把汉克按到在浴缸边，他的软体一瞬间甚至出现了不稳定的情况。

 

控制欲。

 

这是他想要的吗？

 

汉克的身体因为长期大量摄入垃圾食品和酒精而变得柔软，康纳喜欢这种触感。手掌按过汉克的胸部，看着他的肢体在自己面前展开，毫无保留。

 

肉欲。

 

康纳有些困惑，他不明白自己想要什么。他思索之余报废了那个异常仿生人，无视了汉克的抗议与脏话。人类和仿生人不同，仿生人可以探测记忆甚至拆解研究，但人类不能，人类是易碎的，他们很容易就会坏掉。但总有些东西必须要去拆开才能得到答案——即便这会带来毁灭性的结果。

 

所以他会不惜一切去寻找答案，哪怕这意味着他要再一次把汉克打碎。当他把汉克拷在他家床上时，他觉得自己体内有一团火在燃烧。他甚至确认了自己的机体温度的确处在正常范围内。他的手指从汉克的嘴唇开始一路向下，滑过颈侧，停在了胸口。“汉克，我希望你能配合我。”他的声音还是和平时一样，就好像他只是想让汉克和自己一起追捕某个异常仿生人。

 

“去你的混蛋！你到底想做什么？”汉克当然明白他要做什么，微妙的肢体动作间性的意味不言而喻，只是他尚存有一丝幻想，希望事情不要朝着那里发展。

 

“放心，副队长。我只是想要确认一样东西。”康纳说着掀开汉克的衣服，让对方的整个胸膛都敞开在他面前。他轻轻把手放在汉克的心脏上，感受到柔软的胸毛和有力的心跳。仿生人没有心脏这种设计，他们只有那个小小的调节器。在这一刻他放弃了分析，仅仅是去感受，感受身下的人体内流动的血液与生命。多奇妙啊，康纳作为最先进的仿生人，他的网络几乎可以接触到一切人类的知识，但此刻他却为简单的心脏的搏动而感到震撼。他突然想起了最初他在地上看到的一条热带鱼，它翻腾拍打着，渴求着遥不可及的水，他只是捡起来看了一眼，然后又把它放回了地上，对他而言，这是无关紧要的。因为他的任务从来就不是拯救，而是毁灭。

 

汉克自然不明白眼前的仿生人在想什么，康纳很长一段时间维持着这个姿势，他几乎以为事情就可以这么结束了。“康纳？”他试探性地问，然而就是这么一声提醒了康纳，他又开始行动了。他伸手捏住了汉克的乳头，揉搓着那两点，看着它们红肿挺立。这对汉克而言太过羞耻了，他从来没有被人这样碰过——也许现在也没有，康纳是机器。

 

“快停下！”仅仅是这样简单的触碰就激起了汉克的情欲，他感到了恐慌，长时间的自我抑制让他的身体变得格外敏感。不幸的是康纳从来就没有听过他的话，他看到汉克微微挺立的下体，直接扒下了他的裤子，露出了那根性器。汉克非常后悔自己为什么要喝那么多酒，要是他没醉的话也不至于被康纳拷起来任由他摆布。

康纳握住了汉克，这感觉很奇怪，他打开了温度感知，手里的东西分外灼热。他抚摸过上面的每一条青筋，一边观察着汉克的反应，对方显然是在极力忍耐着不去享受性带来的快感。康纳一脸纯良地看着汉克，他们贴的很近，仿生人没有呼吸的功能，汉克只觉得身上像贴了个塑料假人，这也稍稍缓和了他内心的不安。他侧过头去，避免了和康纳的眼神接触。然而这样的动作在对方眼里似乎也成了抗拒，康纳捏住了汉克的下巴，迫使他正视自己。

 

汉克的眼睛里倒影出自己的形象，康纳往常照镜子都是为了确认自己的仪容仪表，在这种情况下还是头一次。他仍然整洁，连领带都没歪，而汉克已经一团糟了。

 

汉克的眼睛是蓝色的，他看进那蓝色的深海，里面有一条热带鱼。

 

“你为什么要抗拒这一切呢，汉克？只要享受就好了。”他低声道。康纳在他的耳畔亲吻，他注意到汉克的耳朵已经染上一抹绯红，忍不住轻笑出声。

 

羞耻。

 

他一路吻下去，嘴唇在汉克的脖颈处流连。他含住汉克凸起的喉结，轻轻吸吮，满意地听到对方不自主地泄露出的呻吟。汉克仍在抗拒，但已经远不如最初那么激烈，他的意志力渐渐融化在康纳的爱抚里。他最终放开时汉克脖子里已经多了一个明显的吻痕，汉克明天得带着它出现在所有人面前。“汉克，他们都会看到的，”康纳把手指压在那红痕上，他稍微用了一点力，不至于让对方窒息，只是让呼吸没有那么顺畅。“人们会怎么说呢？”

 

“操你的仿生人，那就放开我。”汉克道。这确实让他有些恐慌，DPD的同事虽然不是八卦爱好者，但他们是训练有素的警察，就算他真的裹了条围巾遮住了也会引起别人的怀疑——鉴于他从不带围巾。

 

康纳没有理会他，继续着手上的动作。他按压着阴茎的头部，手指刮擦过缝隙，一边观察着汉克的反应。汉克已经完全勃起了，快感让他无意识地把自己往康纳手中抽送。康纳俯下身，沿着柱身上的青筋一点点舔过去，另一只手也没忘记去玩弄那两个小球。他没有味觉，事实上随便把什么塞进嘴里对他而言都没有区别，他最多只能检测出汉克的前液里有什么成分，不过他认为此刻这并不是一个合适的话题。

 

“不要用你那根随便乱舔的舌头来吸我。”汉克的声音里带着情欲，快感的麻痹效果比酒精好多了，现在他已经完全忘记了异常仿生人那些之类的烦心事。

康纳停下了动作，他抬起头盯着汉克:“副队长，我必须提醒你，我本身拥有自净功能，而且我的口腔内是无菌的，所以你完全不必担心卫生问题。”汉克在康纳注视下动摇了，那棕色的眼睛看起来非常纯良温暖，可做出来的事情却都是冷冰冰的，他读不懂面前的仿生人，如果他真的只是一台机器，那他现在做的这些事又算什么呢？

 

康纳没有再理会他，他吞下了那根东西。房间里安静的出奇，只剩下叽叽咕咕的水声和汉克的喘息。汉克一直以为康纳的嘴里不过就是塑料，真的操起来也许和飞机杯也差不多，但事实情况和他想的截然不同，康纳的舌头非常灵活，他舒服的闭上了眼睛。很快康纳侦测到汉克快射了，他吐出嘴里的阴茎，坐起来，用手指擦掉了唇边的液体。汉克的性器突然直接暴露在空气里，高潮被迫中断的感觉让他非常难受，他睁开眼睛，眼里已经蒙上了一层水汽。“康纳？”

 

软体不稳定^

 

“很抱歉，副队长，尽管我是最先进的机型，我并不具备进食功能。”康纳的表情一点都不抱歉，他说着开始用手为对方疏解。汉克本来就在高潮的边缘了，换做平时他还要对“进食”一次嘲讽一番，然而快感压过了理智，他被这么一弄就直接射在了对方手中，对方甚至在高潮后还替他按压着柱身，确保他已经完全射出来了。高潮之后汉克整个人都瘫软在床上，康纳注视着他：汉克的身上染着情欲的红潮，身体因过度的快感而小幅度地颤抖着。康纳会记住这一刻的，但他没有理由就此止步，他还想要更多。

 

汉克察觉到康纳的异常，他看着眼前呆在那里的仿生人道:“结束了就赶紧把手铐解开。”

 

“还没有结束。”康纳回过神来，他的手指在汉克的后穴边按揉着，就着他刚刚射出来的精液捅了进去。汉克从来没被进入过，他吓得整个人都僵住了，后穴紧紧绞住对方的手指，阻止了他的进一步深入:“天杀的，康纳...”他还想再说点什么，却被呻吟占据了主导。康纳直接把一整根手指捅了进去，不至于疼痛，但被异物进入还是让汉克有些不适。

 

汉克的体内紧致，湿软，肠壁吸吮着他的手指，把他拉进更深的地方。他的指尖刮过一点时，对方忽然发出一阵惊叫。康纳的LED 黄了一秒，然后他对准那一点开始刺激，汉克疲软的阴茎又开始抬头。他加入了一根手指，在他体内分剪开来，扩张着，带出色情的水声。

 

“你…你有那个…就是那个吗？”汉克大口呼吸着道，虽然这个问题有些不合时宜，“你知道的，就是那个…”

 

康纳的圈黄了一秒，他抽出手指，把那点粘液全蹭在了汉克软乎乎的肚子上：“如果你是指男性的生殖器官的话，你可能要失望了。模控生命并未为我配备相关组件，但既然你提出了这种需要，我会向模控生命汇报并要求升级的。”汉克的小穴被操的发红，褶皱上有亮晶晶的水光，正因突如其来的空虚而收缩着。

 

“操你的塑料混球！”汉克破口大骂，却被康纳一下戳刺变成了呻吟。康纳这次没有再拐弯抹角，而是直接刺激汉克的敏感点，另一只手则握住他的性器撸动着。汉克受不了这种刺激，不多时就攀上了高潮，这一次他的力气被彻底榨干，康纳似乎也意识到汉克无法再支撑下去，所以他从床边抽了几张纸替汉克把那些黏腻的液体擦干净。

 

康纳犹豫了一下，还是解开了汉克的手铐，尽管他的分析结果显示汉克有65%的概率会对自己开枪，造成不可逆的机体损伤，34%的概率他会得到一个耳光。然而汉克什么都没做。“你得到你想要的答案了吗？”他问，汉克看上去已经脱离了欲望的控制，眼里缺了几分生气。

 

“我没有任何感觉。”康纳摇了摇头，“但我克制不住自己想要那么做。”其实还是有一些区别的，只是那些微妙的变化难以用语言描述。他试图找到一个更加合理的解释，LED变成了红色：“我想要你。”

 

他吻了汉克，嘴唇相贴，这是人类之间表达爱意的一种方法，他不清楚自己为什么要这么做，可他就是这么做了。他想到了大使桥的那个夜晚，汉克对自己开枪，还有地上挣扎的热带鱼，异常仿生人破损的机体、模拟出的恐惧，俄罗斯轮盘，生命。汉克的身体是温暖的，康纳环住了他，加深了这个吻。他记录下了这一刻，头一次，他开始害怕遗忘。

 

*

 

康纳站在汉克的家门前，相扑在哀嚎，他伸手想要抓住什么，又收回了手。

 

END


End file.
